SEGA Subspace Emissary
by StarryEyes880
Summary: A SEGA parody to the Subspace Emissary. Sonic and the other SEGA heroes must stop Mephiles and the Subspace Army from destroying the world. Please R&R.
1. His World

Subspace Emissary: SEGA Version

**Subspace Emissary: SEGA Version**

**Chapter 1: **His World

In a stadium hovering above the land, there was a tournament that was happening. In the audience stood Amy Rose and Queen Oruto (from _Ristar_), who were watching the crowd excitedly.

"This is going to be a great battle," Amy said.

"Yeah" Oruto said, "I wish Ristar was here but he disappeared. I wish I know where he is."

"Don't worry," Amy said, "Ristar is a traveling person. You'll find him."

Suddenly, a trophy stand came into the scene. Amy smiled in joy. That person was none other than Sonic. Then a huge light appeared and the trophy disappeared to see Sonic got into his fighting stance. He saw Amy, smiled and waved.

"Hi, Amy!" Sonic called "This battle is for you!"

Then another trophy appeared and then glowed revealing Tom-Tom (from _Wonder Boy._). Sonic smiled when he saw Tom-Tom and they got into their stances as the announcer called out "GO!!"

Sonic charged and got Tom-Tom off his feet. Tom-Tom jumped back up and lunged to kick Sonic. Sonic shielded himself and then used his Homing Attack to knock some damage on Tom-Tom. Tom-Tom then started hitting Sonic with his spear. Sonic jumped and dodged Tom-Tom's spear attacks.

Meanwhile, in somewhere else, someone is watching Sonic and Tom-Tom fight by looking in a small fountain. His name is NiGHTS and he was enjoying the fight.

"Man!" NiGHTS smiled, "Just looking at them was making me want to fight too. I just wish I could be like them."

Sonic has grabbed a beam sword and Tom-Tom grabbed a fan. They were about to clash until Sonic sliced the fan in half and sent Tom-Tom flying out of the stadium.

"Looks like I won," Sonic smiled.

The Tom-Tom trophy fell back onto the arena. Feeling pity, Sonic touched the trophy making it glow and brought Tom-Tom back to the living.

"You have done well Tom-Tom," Sonic said, "Next time, let's do this again, when everybody's here."

"OK" Tom-Tom said, "I like that." And they shook hands.

The crowd cheered at their fight. Both Sonic and Tom-Tom waved to the crowd. But then a little boy shouted out: "What's going on? The sky turned red!"

Sonic and Tom-Tom looked up to see red clouds coming towards them and a huge ship heading towards them. The crowd flees the scene in terror.

"It's the Battleship Hawk!" Tom-Tom gasped.

"You know that thing?!" Sonic asked.

"That ship belongs to Hawk-Man, my tutor half rival," Tom-Tom said, "But I can tell that it was not him controlling it."

Suddenly, purple darkness came from the ship and lands on the arena. Then they formed into Primids. Seeing Sonic and Tom-Tom needing some help, Oruto and Amy goes onto the stage.

"Amy? Oruto?" Tom-Tom asked.

"We're helping too," Amy said.

"Oruto, if you get killed, then that's what Ristar will do to me," Sonic said.

"Don't worry Sonic. I can handle myself," Oruto said, "With or without Ristar."

The two heroes nodded and they got into their stances. The Primids attacked but the heroes managed to take them out one of the time.

"That was a close one," Amy said.

Suddenly, someone in a green robe was hovering above them. He has yellow eyes, which is clearly seen since he is hooded. And he's quite small.

"Who are you?" Oruto asked, "And why are you sending out this army?"

The creature didn't respond. Inside he sends two E-10000Gs down on the arena with a sphere. They grabbed each side and pulled it open. Inside was a timer with starts at 3:00. Then the creature flew away. Sonic noticed what the timer is for.

"It's a bomb!" he gasped. "Tom-Tom, try and get Amy and Oruto out of here. I'll try to stop the bomb!" And he ran towards it.

"SONIC, NO!" Amy called.

But before Sonic could get to it, a crash was heard and they all turned around to see dust. Then a cannonball shot out and hit Sonic sending him flying into the sky and disappeared.

"SONIC!!" Tom-Tom ran to help him until he heard some screams. He turned around to see Master Core. And he held two cages, with Amy and Oruto in either one. "Oh no! AMY! ORUTO!"

"You can only choose one girl," Master Core said, "Choose and try to defeat me. If you dare!"

"Darn it!" Kirby said, "Come on you oversized bolt-head!"

Master Core used the cages as weapons but Tom-Tom leapt over them and attacked the cages, trying to break Amy or Oruto out. After a long battle, Tom-Tom broke Oruto's cage and Master Core was exploding. Tom-Tom and Oruto leapt out of the explosion and landed on their feet.

"Thanks, Tom-Tom," Oruto said, "But where's Amy?"

Tom-Tom saw Amy's cage on the ground and Amy crawled out.

"There she is," Tom-Tom said, "Let's help out".

But before they could get to her, someone appeared in front of them, a person Amy knew too well.

"Vector? What is he doing here?" Amy thought.

"Ha ha ha. Look at this," Vector held up a huge cannon in front of them facing Oruto and Tom-Tom. "This is a Dark Cannon. I can use this to turn anyone into trophies."

"What are you're talking about?" asked Tom-Tom.

Vector's eyes turned to Amy, who was getting up. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order."

He pointed the Dark Cannon at Amy powering up. Oruto and Tom-Tom noticed it.

"AMY!! LOOK OUT!!" Oruto called.

"Huh?" Amy looked up but Vector fired a black arrow from the Dark Cannon, which hit Amy directly. Amy and Tom-Tom gasped as Amy was turned into a trophy and Vector grabbed her.

"GIVE HER BACK!" Tom-Tom snapped.

"Sorry but I got other things to do now. Bye bye for now!" And Vector took off taking the Dark Cannon and Amy with him.

"We got to go after them," Oruto said.

"But Oruto, the bomb!" Tom-Tom said pointing as the countdown on the bomb was nearly up. "We can take my air board and get out of here. Let's go!"

They got onto it and managed to escape as the bomb hit 00:00:00. Then a dark orb engulfed the whole arena. Oruto and Tom-Tom watched in horror as they quietly flew away.

"Oh man. What a disaster. We have go after the Battleship Hawk!" Tom-Tom said, "my guess is that Vector took Amy there!"

Oruto nodded and prayed. 'Sonic. Where are you?'

In the palace in the sky, NiGHTS watched in shock as he watched the black orb on the arena.

"What is that?" NiGHTS asked.

A glow of light appeared behind him. NiGHTS turned around to see Owl, his tutor, behind him.

"NiGHTS, the world is in great danger. Did you see that giant orb?"

"Yes. But what is that? And who was that robed man?"

"That was a Subspace, and the man was the Ancient Minister. He leads an evil team called the Subspace Army, which is trying to destroy the world. And lately Vector and 2 other villains named Dr. Eggman and Kaiser Greedy have been working for them," Owl said.

"Man. So what do we do?" NiGHTS asked.

Owl handed him a double golden blades, which can be fixed into a bow and given golden arrows.

"Go down there and help Sonic and the others defeat them," Owl said, "I'm counting on you, NiGHTS."

NiGHTS smiled. "I promise I won't fail!"

He climbed up the stairs, turned to Owl and the door opens behind him. NiGHTS smiled, closed his eyes and falls back. He fell through the night sky and then flew around.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Revived, Defeated

Chapter 2: Battle in the Sky

**Chapter 2:** Sonic Revived, Aiai Trophyicized

NiGHTS landed on a rock path in a cloud. He heard a noise and turned to see the Hawk heading his way.

"Man. Look like I was just in time for the party," NiGHTS said.

Just then, the Primids came down and surrounded the jester. NiGHTS took out his twin blades and got into his stance.

"OK, punks, it's clean up time," NiGHTS said.

The Hawk flew off just after the Primids appeared. NiGHTS goes along a path fighting them only to defeat each one. NiGHTS continued fighting them without exhaustion. Then he came to a red door.

"I wonder where that leads to?" asked NiGHTS. He opened it to reveal another cloudy path with some stones. And he sees someone in the clouds. It was a trophy but NiGHTS recognized it.

"It's Sonic!"

He goes over to him and bends down to him. He remembered what he did to revive Tom-Tom.

"I wonder," NiGHTS said.

He touched it and the Sonic trophy glowed. Then Sonic is seen real again on his knees and looked up.

"Holy chili-dogs," Sonic said, "Where am I? The last thing I remember is being knocked out by a cannon ball."

He got up and looked at NiGHTS.

"NiGHTS!? What are you doing here?"

"Sonic, the world is invaded by a group of monsters called the Subspace Army," NiGHTS said.

"Subspace Army?" Sonic asked.

NiGHTS explained to him everything he knew.

"I see… so Tom-Tom and Oruto escaped while Amy was kidnapped by Vector? And the robed man is the Ancient Minister? Creepy. Anyway, we should go after the Hawk and stop the Ancient Minister."

"I agree. Let's go," NiGHTS said.

NiGHTS flew off while Sonic leaps on some stone slabs as they fight more Primids and other new enemies they had not seen before. But when they go through the next doors, the Hawk got away.

"Darn it! Now what?" asked NiGHTS.

Sonic saw a lightning bolt head towards the Hawk.

"It's Gilius (from _Golden Axe_)!"

"Gilius? As in Gilius Thunderhead?"

"Yeah. After the tennis tournament, he went to settle with his fiancée Tyris Flare (from _Golden Axe_)," Sonic said, "Somehow Ax Battler (from _Golden _Axe) called him to help take down the Subspace Army."

"Good. We leave this to him. We have to find the Ancient Minister," NiGHTS said, "Let's keep climbing down until we get back onto the ground."

They both agreed and jumped down from the sky.

Meanwhile, Tom-Tom and Oruto were flying on the air board. Oruto held on tight to Tom-Tom.

"Tom-Tom, are you sure the Hawk this way?" asked Oruto.

"I think so," Tom-Tom said.

Oruto turned around and gasped. "Because it's right behind us!"

And so it is. It has been following them. They bumped onto the roof of it and landed on it.

"OK. I was sidetracked," Tom-Tom said.

"We might as well look for Amy," Oruto said.

"Hey, it's Gilius' lightning bolt!" Tom-Tom gasped as he looked up.

The lightning bolt was heading their way. The Hawk opened fire with laser shots but the lightning bolt dodged them all.

"Come on, Gilius!" Tom-Tom called.

Oruto saw that the Hawk launched their grappling hook and fired it. "GILIUS, LOOK OUT!!"

The hook went through the lightning bolt and the lightning bolt crashes onto the docking bay where Oruto and Tom-Tom were.

"JUMP!!" Tom-Tom shouted.

They leapt off the Hawk and falls down through the night sky. The lightning bolt fell somewhere else. The Hawk flew away.

In a dream, Vector is seen carrying Oruto away. Inside she was screaming for help. When the dream ended, a gold star got up shocked. He looked around at the forest he was in. He shook his head.

"Man. That was a dream. But I can feel Oruto's in trouble again. I better get the Star Sword."

He got up and walked away.

In the jungle, a wagon was seen driving away. E-10000R was seen stealing bananas. Then some E-10000Gs and other robots came flying out of the trees. Then someone hopped out of the trees. It was Aiai. He yelled and hit his chest several times. He saw E-10000R.

"No one steals my bananas and gets away with it!" Aiai said.

There was a robot on the back of the wagon and he fired some Egg Missiles at Aiai. Someone appeared above Aiai. It was Meemee. She fired some banana bullets from her banana gun shooting the Egg Missiles out.

"I'm ready to help you, Aiai," Meemee said.

"Good," Aiai said as the last Egg Missile explodes behind him and he pointed to the wagon. "After them!"

They leapt after them. After a long path of fighting many robots, they had reclaimed their bananas.

The monkeys cheered.

"We found them Aiai!" Meemee said.

Then he heard some loud footsteps.

"I think the bananas are a bait to a trap!" Aiai said.

"Correct, you little chimp!" came a voice. The monkeys turned around and gasped.

"Dr. Eggman!!"

Dr. Eggman laughed evilly. "That's right. Me. Before I deal with Sonic, I will dispose of you two first!"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Meemee asked angrily as she stepped in front of Aiai.

"With this," Eggman said as he took out a Dark Cannon. Aiai gasped.

"Meemee. I'm sorry," he charged up his punch and punched Meemee into the sky. Eggman fired the cannon and the arrow hit Aiai. Meemee gasped as she watched Aiai turn into a trophy as Eggman walked towards him.

"NOOO!! AIAI!!" Meemee yelled as she landed in some point of the forest.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister was seen getting away with another bomb below him. He turned to see Sonic about to stop the bomb.

"No you don't!" Sonic shouted, "You're not getting away this time!"

But he missed. NiGHTS jumped on Sonic's head and tried to reach the bomb himself, but he missed. Sonic fell on his stomach and NiGHTS landed on his feet as the Ancient Minister got away.

"Man!" NiGHTS said, "He got away again."

Sonic got up. "I think we should find Tom-Tom first. I'm worried about him."

They continued their search for Tom-Tom and Oruto.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Much More Evil

Chapter 3: More Friends Kidnapped

**Chapter 3: **More and More Chaos

Meemee was searching trough the jungle to find Eggman and Aiai. She came into a clearing with a crater on the side and a lake.

"Man. Where is Aiai?" asked Meemee.

Suddenly, a huge brown dinosaur came bursting out of the lake. He fired a huge blast of fire at the crater, catching it on fire. Meemee gasped in fright as she saw it grab her by the hand and roared at her.

"HELP!" Meemee cried, "AIAI!!"

Suddenly someone jumped out of the burning crater. It was Gilius Thunderhead. He used his axe to hit the monster's hand allowing Meemee to escape. Gilius turned to face Meemee.

"Are you alright?" asked Gilius.

"Yes. But who is this guy?" Meemee asked.

"Max Taylor (from _Dinosaur King_) told me about him. That's Tyrannosaurus, a legendary dinosaur," Gilius said.

Tyrannosaurus roared again and shot another blast at them.

"Oh no you don't. Reflect!" Gilius said as he held out his golden axe, causing it to bounce back, which hit Tyrannosaurus, and he fell back into the lake.

"Is it over?" asked Meemee.

"No, not yet," Gilius saw a trophy stand. "I'll hold him off. When I say now, throw that stand at Tyrannosaurus. That way he'll turn into a trophy and we can put it back in the water."

"OK."

Tyrannosaurus appeared again and got onto the ground. He tried all type of skills, dig, dragon pulse and fly. Gilius managed to do some damage on him. Then Gilius yelled out, "NOW!!"

Meemee threw the stand at Tyrannosaurus turning him into a trophy and Gilius picked it up and pocketed it.

"Now it's over," Gilius said.

"We did it!" Meemee clapped. Then she saw Gilius walking away and pulled him back by the tunic. "Wait! You can't leave!"

"Why?"

"My husband, Aiai, was captured by Dr. Eggman!"

"Let Sonic do that," Gilius said as he started walking off again.

"No! Come on!" Meemee grabbed Gilius and dragged him away.

"Well, can't blame the little one," Gilius sighed.

They went through the forest and found Eggman.

"Stop right there, Eggman!" Gilius shouted.

Eggman turned to face them.

"You will pay for what you've done to Aiai!" Meemee shouted angrily.

They both attacked Eggman at once. As a team, they beat him and turned him into a trophy. Meemee rushed towards him.

"How do you like it now huh?" Meemee said, kicking the trophy. But suddenly, the trophy turned into dark purple mist and disappeared. "What?"

"It's a fake!" Gilius gasped. Then he spotted something. "Meemee! Watch out!"

A black arrow came out of nowhere but Gilius and Meemee dodged. Eggman emerged from the trees.

"You don't really think you beaten me already did you? That was also bait for female chimps here," He fired another arrow, but missed again.

"Why…" Meemee glared as Gilius grabbed her.

"There's no time. Let's get out of here!" Gilius shouted.

They leapt from the cliff and disappeared into the woods. Eggman chuckled.

"The hunt begins," Eggman said.

"You can continue on your hunt later, Robotnik," came a voice. Eggman picked up his communicator.

"Kaiser Greedy (from _Ristar_), you never let me have any fun," Eggman said. "And why did you call me Robotnik? I prefer Eggman."

"I call you Robotnik because it sounds more evil. Now, listen! I have located Queen Oruto. Turn her into a trophy then use the Shadow Bugs to clone her and use her against Ristar. Then you must locate where Vector took Amy and get her too. Then you can play with Meemee later."

"What about Sonic?" Eggman asked, "If Sonic and Ristar join forces, things could get messy."

"The Primids will deal with him. Now get to work!"

"OK, OK, Kaiser Greedy! I'm on it," Eggman said as he got into his Egg Walker and flew off.

"No wonder they call him Kaiser 'Greedy!'" Eggman thought.

In a deserted city, the sky was grey and no people were around. Well, except one. A little chicken-like boy named Chick Poacher (from _Billy _Hatcher) was walking down the lane, kicking a can and looking afraid.

"Oh man. I'm alone. Where are my friends?" he looked around.

But he surrounded by Primids instead.

"Oh no. What's going on?"

Suddenly, a huge moving statue appeared behind him. It looked like Dark Raven. Chick gasped and makes a run for it. The statue chased after him.

"G…Go away!" Chick shouted.

Chick ran away from the statue as fast as his little feet could carry him. He has to get past some blockage along the way. But as he continues running, he tripped on a branch and got stuck.

"Oh no!" Chick said as he saw the statue gaining on him "AHH… Let me out!" He tried to break free but couldn't. As the statue was about to crush him, Chick covered his head in fear. "Someone. Help me!"

"REFLECT EGG!"

A blue egg appeared and hit the statue on the head causing it to fall over. Chick looked around to see who saved him. Then Billy Hatcher appeared. He turned to Chick.

"Are you OK, Chick? You look a little white."

"I'm fine. I'm just scared." Chick explained.

The statue got up again and jumps.

"Excuse me for a moment, Chick," Ness jumped too and then shouted, "POWER EGG!"

A green energy egg enters into the statue and it exploded. Thus he frees Chick as Billy helps him up. They turned to see a humongous black crow, more of a raven.

"Long time no see, Dark Raven," Billy said.

"Billy Hatcher! How dare you! You'll pay for what you've done!" Porky threatened.

"Chick, I may need your help. Will you help me?" asked Billy.

"OK, Billy. I'm ready," Chick said.

Dark Raven attacked the heroes with his crow attacks. But with their egg powers in progress, Billy and Chick defeated him. To make sure, Billy turned Dark Raven into a trophy and collected him.

"Thank you, Billy," Chick said "Without you, I be squashed by Dark Raven right now."

"No worries," Billy said, "Don't be too scared. Find your courage. That way you can summon more power in your Egg attacks."

"Touching. Very touching!"

Billy and Chick looked up. Vector was on the hill with the Dark Cannon in his hands.

"VECTOR!!" Billy gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Since you two had done so well together, I'm afraid I have to take one of you," Vector said, "I pick you, Billy Hatcher!"

He fired an arrow but Billy dodged it.

"You need more than that to beat me," Billy said.

"Grr… fine. That this!" Vector fired four more but Billy dodged them all. "Ah, what the heck. I'll take Chick instead!"

He aimed the cannon at Chick, who didn't notice. Ness turned in shock, seeing Vector was not trying to aim at him. As Vector fired at Chick…

"GET OUT OF HERE, CHICK!!" Billy pushed Chick aside and took the blow himself turning him into a trophy.

"NOOOOO!! BILLLLLLLLLLLY!!" Chick cried.

Vector landed laughing evilly. Scared, Chick ran away. It began to rain.

"That's right, little one," Vector said as he held up Billy's trophy, "Run. Run away. I'll see you again."

"I'M SORRY BILLY, BUT I PROMISE, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Chick cried as he kept running away from Vector as he kept laughing nastily.

When it stopped raining, Chick began to walk feeling unhappy.

"He took that blow to save me. It's all my fault," Chick thought. Then he bumped into someone. It was a boy much bigger than Chick.

"Hey. If you're looking for a way out," he said, "we have to get past them."

He was pointing to the Primids who got into their way.

"Oh no," Chick said sadly. But the boy confronted him.

"Don't worry. I'll deal with them," the boy said, "My name is Max Taylor, a Dinosaur King player by the way. Now watch this." He held up a card and shouted, "I CHOOSE YOU, BARYONYX!"

He threw the card and a Baryonyx appeared.

"OK, Baryonyx!" Max said, "Wipe them all out with Surf!"

Baryonyx used Surf and wiped them all out. Max said it was over and called Baryonyx back into the card. He turned to Chick.

"Well, see ya later, kid." And he walks off.

Chick remembers Billy's sacrifice and he ran to Max. "Wait. I'm coming with you!"

"Huh? Why, little guy?"

"My name's Chick. There's this evil guy named Vector who used some cannon and kidnapped my friend, Billy Hatcher. I have to find Billy and rescue him!"

Max bowed, "Vector, huh? Haven't I heard that name before? Oh, well. OK, Chick. We'll find Billy. By the way, I need to ask you a favour."

Chick smiled. He had two new friends: One was kidnapped, and one he just made.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Unknown Surprises

Chapter 4: Unknown Surprises

**Chapter 4: **Unknown Surprises

In a castle arena, the Ancient Minister has send off another subspace bomb, which engulfed half of the battleground. On the castle roof, Sinbat (from _Arabian Fight_) watched in horror as he saw the Ancient Minister and the Primids headed his way.

"What foul beings," Sinbat said as he held up his sword which glowed, "Well, if they want to storm over the castle, they had to go through me first."

He head down the stairs to see some Primids already in the castle.

"How did they get in here anyway?" asked Sinbat, "Wish Goldor (from _Arabian Fight_) was here. He can help me out. But he disappeared. So I had to do this myself."

He fought off the enemies in the castle and headed outside thinking that if he could stop the subspace, the monsters would disappear. He came in front of the subspace.

"OK. So now what I do?" asked Sinbat.

"Are you the one who took my Battleship?"

Sinbat turned around to block a sword of a small blue-and-red bird with a sword. Sinbat knocked him back but the thing stopped with his wings.

"What are you're talking about? Who are you?" asked Sinbat.

"My name is Hawk-Man (from _Wonder Boy 3_). Now tell me where my ship is or you'll be in trouble," Hawk-Man flew towards Sinbat. They got into a sword fight until they saw some Primids appear and surround both of them and then slashed them out together.

They looked at each other a little shocked.

"I didn't take this Battleship but right now we got trouble," Sinbat said.

More Primids appeared surrounding them. They stood back to back.

"How about we settle this later as he get rid of these things?" Hawk-Man asked.

"Agreed. Charge!" Sinbat shouted and they charged forward.

After they took them out, they had to go after the Ancient Minister. Along the path they had to slash some enemies and new monsters that stood in their way. Then they found him with another bomb underneath.

"Slash the bomb!" Sinbat said, "It's the only way to stop him!"

Sinbat jumped up and try slashing his sword upwards but the Ancient Minister moved the bomb away. Hawk-Man tried to attack too, but the platform that the Ancient Minister was on shot lasers and hit him but he got back up with his wings.

"Darn it!" Hawk-Man said, "He's getting away."

Little did the Ancient Minister know, when his back was turned, another sword appeared behind him. Then another swordsman appeared and grabbed the sword and held it above him. He slashed the bomb and causing the platform out of control as it zoomed away with the robe guy on it. The man landed with the broken bomb besides him. Marth ran towards him.

"Goldor! Thanks," Sinbat said, "If it weren't for you, this whole place could be corrupted."

"No worries, Sinbat. Now let's get him before he gets away," Goldor said.

After cutting some more enemies up, they saw that the Ancient Minister was long gone.

"So now what?" asked Goldor.

"I think we should go find Sonic," said Sinbat, "Maybe he would know what's going on."

And they left the castle grounds and ran across the mountain range.

Meanwhile, in the green fields, a Mail Snail (Wonder Monster's minion) appeared. Tails also appeared and got into his fighting stance.

"OK. I got to be brave like Sonic. I got to beat this one" Tails said.

But when he got past, Tails moved out of the way shivering but still in the stance. The Mail Snail looked at him and then walked away.

Tails sighed in relief but then another Mail Snail walked by, making him jump and got into his stance, unaware that someone was behind him. Then a huge hammer hit Tails on the back and he went flying in the air and came back down as a trophy. The person who hit him was the evil Wonder Monster (from _Wonder Boy_).

"Good job boys," Wonder Monster said to his Mail Snails as he dusted the Tails trophy. "We got ourselves a bait. Hide now. Someone coming!" And they hid.

Vector was riding a kart with the Amy and Billy trophies in the back. "Huh?" he spotted the Tails trophy. "Is that Tails?"

He stopped the car, got out and looked at him. He laughed and picked him up. "This would be a good gift for Espio!" But before he could get away, a bunch of Mail Snails attacked him.

"What's going on?!" Vector asked as he was ambushed. He set the Tails trophy flying into the back with the Amy and Billy trophies as Wonder Monster got into the car.

"Alright, let's move out," Wonder Monster ordered as he drove the car away. The Mail Snails followed him as Vector realized that he was tricked and jumps up and down in rage.

Meanwhile in the forest, the same gold star that appeared earlier was waking towards a yellow-hand broadsword in the stone.

"OK, Star Sword. Please lend me strength," said the star as he used one hand to touch the handle, which a star glowed on his hand. He then placed his other hand on and pulled it out slowly. A huge light grew. He then held the Star Sword in the air and the light shone on his young man face. It was Ristar, the guardian of the galaxy. "Now, I can find Queen Oruto."

He placed the sword in its holder and walks through the forest. He passed Amitie (from _Puyo Pop Fever_) sleeping on a stump. But then the sky turned dark. Ristar looked up and gasped.

"It's that the Hawk?" asked Ristar.

The Primids were lowered, waking Amitie up.

"What the heck?" Amitie gasped.

Before the Primids attacked Amitie, Ristar slashed them up with the Star Sword.

"Amitie, are you alright?" asked Ristar, "Think you can help me out?"

"Sure!!" Amitie agreed and threw a Puyo and knocked some out while Ristar used his star powers to defeat them.

"We have to follow the Hawk," Ristar told Amitie, "Follow me!"

Amitie nodded and she and Ristar made their way through the forest until they came to a cliff end when they saw the Hawk flew away.

"I get a feeling that Kaiser Greedy might be behind all of this," Ristar said, "We have to follow it. Come on, Amitie!"

He ran off with Amitie running behind him.

On the Hawk, there was a box lying on the ground, which moved a little bit. Hmm…

In another place, a laboratory, the vent lid was kicked out and Reporter Suit Ulala (Ulala's orange suit) carefully climbed down. She held up her laser gun and looked around.

"Right… my suit got to be here somewhere," she said as she ran across the lab. She came across the first door and opened it and entered.

She saw darkness everywhere as she points her gun everywhere.

"Now where could it be? And where am I?" as she ran forward, green light appeared. She looked up to see a machine with a glass tube in the middle. She saw someone in it and gasped. "Oh no! Arrhinoceratops (from _Dinosaur King_)!"

She saw the baby Arrhinoceratops giving out shocks in the tube. "AAAAAHHH!" Arrhinoceratops screamed. When it died down, he landed on the bottom of the tube and looked up trying to get up and sighed, "Aaaaaaaaa…"

"Phew" Ulala sighed. But the machine started up again shocking Arrhinoceratops more. "NO!! STOP IT!!" Ulala used her whip from her gun and smashed the glass open "ARRHINOCERATOPS! QUICK! ESCAPE!!"

Arrhinoceratops saw the exit and jumped out. He saw Ulala. "Raaaw!" he said happily.

Then the alarm system went off and lots of E-10000Gs appeared.

"Arrhinoceratops, I may need your help," Ulala said, "Will you help me on this one?"

Arrhinoceratops nodded and sparks some electricity from his cheeks. He wanted payback on the ones who locked him in the machine in the first place.

As they continued along the lab, they had to fight off E-10000Gs and robots until they found themselves in a lab filled with computers. They both entered.

"Raw!" Arrhinoceratops said amazed.

Ulala gasped at something. On a screen was her Battle Suit (her white suit).

"There it is," Ulala gasped, "Arrhinoceratops. I have a favour to ask you. Help me get my suit back and I can help you defeat the Subspace Army, OK?"

"Raw Raw Raw," Arrhinoceratops said as he was agreeing.

Ulala smiled and they left the room.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Ristar's Misunderstanding

Chapter 5: Many More Battles

**Chapter 5: **Many More Battles

"Tom-Tom, are you OK?" asked Oruto.

Oruto and Tom-Tom landed in a green field after their long fall. Luckily they landed on a haystack and they were on their way to catch the Hawk.

"I'm fine," Tom-Tom said.

Then they heard a noise. Tom-Tom saw Wonder Monster driving away with the trophies. Wonder Monster did not see him, though.

"It's Wonder Monster!" Tom-Tom said, "What is he up to?" He turned to Oruto, "Sorry, but I gotta go! I got to see what he is up to!" And he ran off.

"Wait, Tom-Tom!" Oruto called. Then she heard something behind her. She turned around and gasped, "Dr. Eggman!"

"Hello, Queen Oruto," Bowser cackled and he used his Dark Cannon. Oruto was turned into a trophy. "Now, I will take you to our base. OK, Shadow Bugs, clone her and get rid of Ristar!"

False Eggman appeared and he broke up into Shadow Bugs and engulfed Oruto.

Meanwhile, on another path, Ristar and Anitie were running across the field, trying to find the Battleship Hawk.

"Ristar, do you know where we are going?" asked Anitie.

"My guess is to the Valdi System!" Sonic said.

"Why?"

"Because Tom-Tom must have brought Oruto there to protect her," Ristar said, "I got to see if she is OK."

But while they were running, a False Oruto appeared with a Dark Cannon – Eggman's Dark Cannon. She aimed at Ristar and began to charge up her cannon. But before she could fire, someone slashed the Dark Cannon into two, which exploded, and False Oruto skidded back. She turned to see who did that. It was NiGHTS. He used his double-blade to chop up the cannon.

"I can tell. You're not the real Oruto," NiGHTS said as he got into his position. Sonic joined him.

The False Oruto charged at them but they leapt out of the way. Sonic tried hitting her with a Homing Attack, but False Oruto blocked the attack. She failed to notice NiGHTS using his magic and sent her spinning. Then NiGHTS used his magic to knock False Oruto out of the stage. The False Oruto trophy fell to the ground.

"Is it over?" NiGHTS asked.

"Yeah, it's over," Sonic said, "But why would Eggman make a False Oruto?"

But Sonic did not notice Ristar who spotted them. He had stopped dead in his tracks and looked in shock.

"Oh no!"

"What?" asked Amitie as she stopped too.

She looked as well to see Sonic and NiGHTS over the Oruto trophy. The Oruto trophy turned into Shadow Bugs and disappeared.

"Oruto… Oruto, no…" Ristar watched in horror as he watched his loved one disappear. Then a mighty rage erupted within him. "SONIC!! THAT MURDEROUS TRAITOR!! HE'S GOING TO PAY!!"

Hearing his shout, Sonic turned to see Ristar charged at him in top speed and leaps up in the air ready for a massive slash but Sonic dodged out of the way in time as Ristar's sword hit the ground.

"Why are you attacking me, Ristar?" Sonic asked as he got up.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB! YOU KILLED ORUTO!!"

'Uh oh,' Sonic thought, 'He must have mistaken that False Oruto for the real Oruto. That moron!' He got very angry too for being attacked for no reason.

Amitie ran across the field to join Ristar. "What you've done is unforgivable!" Amitie snarled, "Now you're gonna pay!"

NiGHTS joined Sonic as he fights Amitie. Ristar ran towards Sonic and tried to slash him again, but Sonic dodged it.

"You idiot!" Sonic snapped, "Don't you understand? That was not Queen Oruto! I'd never do that to her!"

"SHUT UP, HEDGEHOG!! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE MY ORUTO IS BETTER THAN AMY!!"

Now Sonic's rage erupted, "SHUT UP, YOU STARHEAD!! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT AMY LIKE THAT!!"

Sonic punched Ristar back. Ristar skidded back and then fired some stars. Sonic dodged them using his great speed. NiGHTS and Amitie leapt in the air. Amitie used her Puyo magic to attack but NiGHTS used his magic to control the Puyos. NiGHTS fired the Puyos at Amitie, who hit them directly. Amitie jumped back, but NiGHTS kicked her so hard she was knocked out of the stage. Sonic and Ristar continued fighting until Sonic used his Homing Attack to knock Ristar some great damage and then knocked him out of the arena.

The trophy forms of Ristar and Amitie fell down and landed on the ground. Sonic and NiGHTS looked at them in pity.

"I guess I overdid it," Sonic said a little calmed down. "Sorry Ristar, but you left us with no choice."

"Well, well. What's this?" came a voice "You two did well on that battle."

Wonder Monster drove in at that moment. Sonic saw what was in the car as he saw the Amy trophy.

"AMY!!" Sonic gasped.

Wonder Monster drove around and used the crane to grab Ristar and Amitie.

"Hey, come back here!" Sonic shouted.

"GET BACK HERE!!" NiGHTS shouted.

"Sorry kids, but these are my presents for my castle," Wonder Monster said.

Just then Tom-Tom appeared. "That's what you think, Monster-Head!"

"TOM-TOM?!" Wonder Monster gasped.

Tom-Tom used his sword to cut the crane and revived Ristar and Amitie.

"Tom-Tom?" asked Ristar.

"Listen. I'll explain after we stop Monster-Head!" Tom-Tom said.

Wonder Monster growled and tried to make a break for it until Ristar fired an arrow at the car slowing it down but he still got away. Afterwards, Tom-Tom explained to Ristar and Amitie what happened. Sonic and NiGHTS also listened.

"So that was a False Oruto?" asked Amitie.

"Yeah," Tom-Tom said, "Eggman had kidnapped the real Oruto and cloned her. She was about to turn you into trophies until Sonic and NiGHTS stopped her."

"So we blamed him for nothing?" Ristar asked in shock. He turned to Sonic. "Sonic, I am so sorry. I did not know that Oruto was fake. I am willing to help you rescue Amy."

Sonic smiled, "Hey, no worries, Ristar. And I'm sorry that my anger got the best of me as well. Now let's go save Amy!"

"Okay!" Amitie cheered as Sonic and Ristar shook hands.

"Come on. Let's follow Monster-Head!" Tom-Tom said.

They ran after him, fighting Mail Snails and Primids all the way. They came to a cave. The car was packed outside.

"I know this sounds strange," Tom-Tom said, "But apart from Amy, I saw Tails and Billy Hatcher in there as well."

"What? Billy and Tails are trophies too?" asked Sonic.

"More reasons for us to help them!" Ristar said.

"Let's go inside," NiGHTS said.

As they made their wave through the cavern they arrived in front of Wonder Monster's Castle.

"Right." NiGHTS said, "We have to get there before Eggman does."

"Yeah, and I have a hunch that Kaiser Greedy is behind all of this" Ristar said.

"What? First Vector, then Eggman and now Kaiser Greedy?" asked Sonic, "What is this, the bad guy Olympics?"

"You forgot Monster-Head. We should go in there and rescue our friends," Tom-Tom said as they made their way towards the castle.

Meanwhile, in a secret lab, Kaiser Greedy was talking to Dr. Eggman who is on screen.

"Hey, Greedy," Eggman said, "we got you Oruto, now where can I find Amy?"

"You may find her at Wonder Monster's Castle," Greedy said, pointing to a map on the screen, "And make sure Sonic or Ristar don't get there first."

"Right," Eggman said, "Let's go troops." And he left with some robots.

Greedy smiled evilly. "It won't be long now."

Meanwhile, a Carcharodontosaurus flew towards a tall pinpoint mountain. On the hillside, Max Taylor and Chick watched it.

"There's a Carcharodontosaurus!" Max said, looking at the photos of it and Talarurus. "I need these dinosaurs so we can fight the Subspace Army. Baryonyx can't do it alone."

"OK," Chick said.

As they made their way through the caves and path fighting Primids and other enemies, they came upon a temple.

"Hey, Max," Chick said, "Is this the right way?"

"I saw Carcharodontosaurus enter this way" Max said, "This is definitely the right way."

"Sorry kids, but you make it this far!" came a voice.

They looked up to see someone jumped down at them. The two boys leapt out of the way. Vector is seen.

"Ha ha ha! Don't think I let you get away so easily" Vector cackled.

Chick looked up and gasped. "Y…YOU!! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK AWAY BILLY!"

"Huh? Oh, it's you again," Vector said, "What's the matter? Gonna run away again?"

"NO! THIS TIME I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO BILLY!!" Chick said as he grasped his fist and got into his stance.

"YEAH! FOR BILLY!!" Max said as he called out Baryonyx.

"HA! You think a couple of kids like you could defeat me? I'll crush you both!" Vector said.

And a battle begins. Vector charged at them with his motorcycle. Baryonyx and Chick leapt out of the way and Chick burnt up his bike using Fire Egg. Vector growled but Baryonyx used Water Gun to hit him into the air. Baryonyx leapt up after him.

"SKULL BASH!" Max called.

Baryonyx used Skull Bash to hit Vector towards the ground where Chick is waiting with Freeze Egg.

"This is for Billy!" Chick freezes him and sends him flying into the sky.

"This can't be!" Vector cried out "How could I lose to some brats! AAAAAHHHHHH!"

He disappeared into the air and came down in his trophy form knowing he was defeated.

"WE DID IT!!" Max and Chick cheered as they high-fived.

Chick then remembered about Billy. He looked around for him but he wasn't around.

"I wonder where Billy is," Chick said sadly. Max patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry," Max said, "We'll find him but right now we have to find the other dinosaurs."

Chick nodded and turned to the temple. And they entered it.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Rescue Mission

Chapter 6: Rescue Mission

**Chapter 6: **Rescue Mission

Wonder Monster was busy looking at the trophies he had taken from Vector. He had just finished dusting off the Billy trophy.

"Ah, much better. Hmm… one thing missing," Wonder Monster said. He reached under his sleeve and got out some Cyclops badges and places them on Tails' chest and Billy's shirt. As he about to put one on the Amy trophy, he realized he was all out and the last one was on his shirt. He sighed and takes it off and placed it on Amy. "There… better."

Then a sudden rumble was heard through the castle. Wonder Monster looked around to see whom it was. Then he saw the roof was caving him in. One part of the ceiling hit him on the head.

"Mommy…my train…went swimming…in the piano," he said stupidly as he fell to the ground. As the rest of the roof fell down. Dr. Eggman leapt in and looked around.

"Hmm… now where is that Amy trophy?" he asked himself. As he and his troops looking under the rubble, Eggman found what he was looking for. "Ah. There you are."

Under the rubble, Billy and Tails trophies were laid on the ground and Wonder Monster was turned into a trophy as well.

The door burst opened and Sonic, NiGHTS, Ristar, Amitie and Tom-Tom ran in. They saw the rubble.

"We're too late!" NiGHTS said.

"No… look!" Ristar pointed to a hole in the wall.

"Eggman must have got Amy. All right boys, let's go through," Amitie said.

They stood in line and then charged in together. After fighting through the robots and other enemies, they made their way outside the castle to see Eggman getting away with Amy.

"Not so fast, slowpoke!" Sonic said as he leapt in front of Eggman.

"Do you want to hurt your girlfriend?" Eggman held the trophy in front of Sonic. Sonic gasped and he leapt back. "I thought so."

"Then try this on for size!" Ristar fired an arrow but Eggman leapt out of the way. This caused the badge to fly off Amy while Eggman stood near the edge.

"We got you cornered Eggman!" Sonic said, "Give us Amy or drop."

"OK. I choose drop," Then Eggman fell down. Then he came back up again in his Egg Walker.

"COME BACK HERE!" Sonic shouted.

"Sorry hedgehog, but Master Greedy was expecting her. I'm going back on my hunt but I see you runts later" Eggman laughed and flew to the Hawk.

"Darn it," NiGHTS clenched his fist.

Sonic looked up in anger too. "I promise I will rescue Amy, no matter what the cost."

"I knew Kaiser Greedy was up to this!" Ristar scowled as they watched the Hawk fly away.

Tom-Tom spotted the badge that Amy dropped and looked at it.

"I wonder," Tom-Tom said as he put it on.

"We have to get out of here," Amitie said, "This place will be in subspace soon. We have to find the Ancient Minister and stop him."

They left the castle grounds just in time. Because the Ancient Minister sends some E-10000Gs up and got the bomb ready. And so Wonder Monster's castle was engulfed by Subspace.

Kaiser Greedy was quite proud of it.

"Well, too bad Sonic and the others got away," Greedy said, "But I love to see the world in terror."

He watched the subspace on screen and then Reala, NiGHTS archrival, appeared.

"Are things going well, Kaiser Greedy?" Reala asked.

"Oh, it is," Greedy responded.

"Well, then. Head for Subspace to continue with my evil scheme," Reala ordered, pointing at Greedy.

"As you wish," Greedy bowed. Then he smirked evilly. 'Then once we take over the world, I make sure you'll be my slave, Master Reala.'

Meanwhile, in the temple, a Talarurus trophy was seen on the ground. Max and Chick saw it.

"Is that one of the dinosaurs?" asked Chick.

"Yep. Now to get it back. Return, Talarurus!" Max threw a card and catches the trophy, which flew back into his hand. "One down. One to go."

"And that Carcharodontosaurus is next, right?" asked Chick.

They searched the temple again, fighting Primids. Then at last, they came upon Carcharodontosaurus, who wanted to fight them.

"I guess we have to fight it all out," Max said, "Chick, get ready."

"OK."

And Carcharodontosaurus flew up in the air and start firing fire at them. Max called out Baryonyx and Baryonyx used Water Gun, which did most effect on Carcharodontosaurus. And Chick used Freeze Egg and froze Carcharodontosaurus. Carcharodontosaurus broke free but Chick used his bat to hit him towards Baryonyx while Baryonyx used Surf and knocked Carcharodontosaurus off the arena. The trophy of Carcharodontosaurus came down after that.

"Good work, you guys. Now, Dinosaur Card, Go!" Red threw the card and captured Carcharodontosaurus.

"We did it!" Chick cheered.

They made their way further into the temple until they came to a huge ruin like stadium.

"Wow. What is this?" asked Chick.

"It looks like an arena," said Max as they looked up to see it's a long way up.

Across the desert came a machine like monster riding across. It was another one of the Subspace Army robots. On the mountain range, Sinbat, Hawk-Man and Goldor watches.

"What are they up to?" asked Hawk-Man.

"One way to find out," Goldor said as he leaps off the mountain range.

"Wait, Goldor!" Sinbat called.

Hawk-Man goes to him. "Goldor is right. Let's go." And he leapt off too.

Sinbat scratches the back of his head. "Oh boy." And he leaps after them.

As they ran through the desert after the machine, fighting off the Subspace Army creatures until they reached for the machine.

"Now we gotta find out what it is," Ike said.

Then the machine started to shake.

"Uh oh," Marth said.

Then the machine stood up and emerged as a huge robot named Tankyo. He clanged his fists together.

"Alright!" Goldor said as he, Hawk-Man and Sinbat held up their swords, "Come on you piece of trash!"

They attacked Tankyo. Tankyo charged it missiles and fired but the three swordsmen dodged out of the way. They keep attacking it as Tankyo jumps in the air and landed making a shockwave. Goldor used his sword to slash it but Tankyo tried to punch him away but Sinbat stops it while using Counter. Hawk-Man slashes it more as Tankyo roared and leapt away from them off the mountain and onto the same place where Red and Lucas defeated Wario. The floor gives weight and Tankyo fell through. Sinbat, Goldor and Hawk-Man went to check to see it was gone.

"Do you think there's someone down there?" asked Sinbat.

"We'll see," Hawk-Man said.

Meanwhile, down below, Max and Chick looked up to see something coming down. It crashes into the ground making Max and Chick fall back.

"Max? What was that?" asked Chick.

Tankyo's eyes glowed through the dust and roared and slammed it foot. Max got up.

"I don't know, but it looked like it came for us!" Max said as he held up his card.

"Well, we won't let them," Chick said as he begins to power his Egg powers.

They saw Tankyo charged its missiles as Max calls out Carcharodontosaurus. The missiles were fired but Chick used his Barrier Egg to knock them back. Max calls Carcharodontosaurus to use Flamethrower, which he did and it hit into Tankyo's weak point.

"That's good, Carcharodontosaurus," Red said, "Now return!" He held up his card and Carcharodontosaurus was called back into it.

Tankyo begins to malfunction until it did one last thing. He grabbed Max and Chick by the hand and out of his head was a bomb. The boys gasped at it. The robot used it rockets and flew out of the hole with them in hand. Sinbat, Hawk-Man and Goldor gasped when they saw this.

"Those poor kids!" Goldor said.

"We got to save them!" Sinbat said.

Max was knocked out. Chick noticed that he had one last chance.

"I hope this works. THUNDER EGG!" Chick sends a blue energy ball to hit the hand causing it to break and send Chick and Max plummeting towards the ground.

The robot's bomb reached zero and exploded into subspace.

"MAX!!" Chick grabbed hold of Max and closed his eyes, as they were about to hit the ground.

"I got you!" Hawk-Man came down and grabbed them both and flew off before the Subspace hit them.

The Vector trophy was lost into the subspace as the whole mountain was engulfed.

Hawk-Man took the boys to Sinbat and Goldor. Chick opened his eyes.

"W…Who are you guys?" asked Chick.

"It's OK. We saved you before you got killed," Sinbat said.

Max came to his senses. Chick held his hand. "Max, are you OK?"

Max smiled and took his hand, "Yeah, thanks Chick." He looked up to Sinbat and Goldor. "Are you two Sinbat and Goldor?"

"We are," Goldor said.

"We could use your help defeating the Subspace Army," Sinbat interrupted.

Max and Chick smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, the Ancient Minister watches as the mountain disappeared as he carries another bomb. It remembered doing the other bombs and felt guilty. But before it can leave, an arrow appeared and missed it. It was Ristar.

"That's 4 times you did that!" Sonic snarled as Amitie, NiGHTS and Tom-Tom join them.

The Ancient Minister flew away quickly.

"No more will he use another bomb!" Sonic snarled. "After him!"

They charged after him across the mountain range. They fought off the Primids and finally caught up with it. The Ancient Minister shot lasers from it platform but it missed Sonic and Ristar as they kept running. The E-10000Gs appeared to stop them.

"Get out of our way!" Ristar snarled.

There was an E-10000G hanging from the bomb and the bomb was let go. 2 more E-10000Gs nodded at each other and activated the bomb.

"NO, STOP!" NiGHTS tried to stop one E-10000G by pulling it as Sonic tried punching it but were dragged away by the E-10000Gs.

"We are sorry but this is for the world's good," said one of the E-10000Gs.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!" Ristar snapped as he freed NiGHTS and Sonic from its grasp.

The E-10000Gs waved farewell to the Ancient Minister, which nodded sadly. The bomb exploded into subspace. Sinbat, Goldor, Hawk-Man, Max and Chick watched from the other side.

"Oh no!" Chick said, "Not again."

"How much must we take of this?" asked Hawk-Man.

The E-10000Gs were destroyed by the Subspace as it grew again. Luckily for Sonic, NiGHTS, Ristar, Amitie and Tom-Tom, they got away. Sonic ran as Tom-Tom used his air board to carry Amitie and Ristar, while NiGHTS just flew. Ristar saw Sinbat in the distance as he and the others walked away.

"Guys. That was Sinbat!" Ristar said, "What is he doing here?"

"Who's Sinbat?" asked Amitie.

"A fellow swordsmen and half friend and half rival of Ristar," said Tom-Tom, "And Hawk-Man is with them too. I wonder."

Mario saw them too, "Who is the new guy? And is that a chicken-like boy and a child with them?"

"Let's go after him guys," Ristar said.

And they journeyed after Sinbat and the others.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. From the Author

Just so you know, SEGA Subspace Emissary is not continuing on this profile, for I have made my own profile, named SuperSaiyanSonic75, so if you want to continue reading this story, please go to SuperSaiyanSonic75's account and read it from there.


End file.
